


Please one last time...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It is a farewell, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QZdCYgYTaQ (Their last Photo-Shoot)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki & Misha Collins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Please one last time...

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much else to say than Thanks to them and farewell. -.-

Please, one last time…. SPN FF 

The Bunker is empty, the entrance is sealed.  
The Rooms are abandoned and the Furnitures tipped.

_This place is now silent, as the deed has been done._

_The Earth is still standing but the Heroes are gone._

The Bunker is empty and the dust is setting, preserving the memory of the fallen ones.

End


End file.
